


Gone City/消失的城

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 朴珍荣在那片熊熊燃烧着的火焰中看到了倒塌的城墙，他知道他们终将走向灭亡，而灭亡如期而至。





	1. Chapter 1

01

朴珍荣因为饥饿而突然在床上抽搐了起来，但他此时对于外界的感知却异常的敏感，好似通过挨饿这一项伟大的使命而将他的感官提升到了一个现阶段大部分人类无法企及的地步。

他在短暂抽搐的同时还能在晃动的视线中获取更多新鲜的信息，对于他来说应当熟悉无比的事物此时仿佛剥开了自己腐烂的外衣，而将内里灿烂的血肉挤压进他的眼球里，让他产生了一种第一次降临人世的感受。他看到眼前有许多跳动的生命在喧哗，明亮的色彩在他眼前摇晃，他情不自禁的去追逐那些流动的来源。但实际上那只不过还是一堆静置肮脏的泥土和破布罢了。

不过他的床头确实挂着一串扭曲的铁片连接在一起的饰品。说是饰品倒不是因为那有多精美，而是除了观看之外没有任何用处。可能在大部分人眼中连观赏性这一项作用也风马牛不相及。之前在他眼前跃动的亮光就是它发出来的。

外面有拖沓的脚步声经过，他听到有人说着什么“不亏是亚洲劳工，又便宜又好用”的话。那人的口气就像是在形容一个廉价的塑料卷笔刀一样轻浮，但朴珍荣的心里没有因此而产生一丝的不快。他会将这句话当做赞赏一般在来他这里消费的矿工中传播，如果到时他还记得的话。

然后陆陆续续的传来有力而坚定的脚步声，工人们已经下工了。也就意味着，已经天黑了。

朴珍荣从床上爬起来，饥饿引起的抽搐已经过去。他对此早已习以为常。

那根本不能算是床。他是韩国人，习惯将床铺在榻榻米上睡，但糟糕的卫生环境总让他的身体瘙痒不已，而且有时会在被子里发现鸠占鹊巢的蝎子或者蜘蛛。不久之后便有他的热心的客人帮他做了个简易的床板，用石头做为床脚将其支撑起来。

他伸展了一下久卧的身体，他的腹部因为这一举动而下陷，挂在其上几乎透明的背心摇摇欲坠。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他尝到一丝甜味，那是他皲裂的嘴唇中渗出的血。他便用力吮吸破损的缝隙，那对于他来说类似于意外的糖果。他丝毫不用担心被引诱苏醒的味蕾，他知道接下来他由于空洞而紧缩的胃会因为他的肛门的进食而得到充实。

他才刚刚站直身体，他的帐篷的帐帘便被掀开。帐帘被掀起时甚至看不到进入其中的手，然后就眼见帘子急速落下，像一张被蛮力钉住的嘴。可以看出来做出这个动作的人具有强大的力量和果敢的性格。那因快速的晃动而钻进来的阳光好似闪着金色光芒的铡刀。

朴珍荣脑中才刚出现一把明亮的铡刀，却又被进来的那个人曝了光。他的脑海中的事物都被一片空白所取代，连那把鲜明的铡刀也被吞噬其中。然后那片纯粹的空白渐渐平息下来，像被水汽氤氲的玻璃又渐渐回复原状一样，视线渐渐暗淡下来，直到出现他能够靠视力辨识的物体。

王嘉尔正站在他面前对他露出一种他每次看到都仍不习惯的笑容，就像他永远无法追赶上。摊开的手心上有一块已经开始融化的糖果。

他叫他，“珍荣啊。”

朴珍荣抓住王嘉尔朝前伸出的四指，朝自己的方向拉近。他低下头，伸出舌头将那颗糖果卷入口中，并且在这之后依然没有放开王嘉尔的手。他像一只猫一样用舌头有节奏的舔舐王嘉尔的手心。末了，他用舌尖在王嘉尔的手心周围打着圈，确保一丝甜味也无。

他心满意足的放开王嘉尔的手，闭上眼贪婪的品味嘴里的大餐。王嘉尔看着他的表情也不由自主的露出了憧憬的笑容，跟着吞咽了突然开始大量分泌的唾液。

王嘉尔慢慢收回自己的手，他用那种即将要进食的喜悦表情看了一眼自己湿润的手心，然后小心翼翼的将手握成了拳。

他全身的皮肤被暴烈的阳光晒成了古铜色，但是手心却是雪白的。他将那处白色握在手心，就像握住一团毫无防备之心的光束。


	2. Chapter 2

02

王嘉尔欺身而上，将仍陶醉在糖果的美妙滋味中的朴珍荣抵在床边，巧妙的滑动了一下胯部便将自己的腰部嵌入到朴珍荣的两腿之中。

他将朴珍荣的双腿架起，让其能够坐在床边，但膝盖依然伸直。这个动作正好压住了臀部与腿部交界处的神经，使朴珍荣的整条腿都无法使力。

朴珍荣喜欢这样，他感到自己像一盘精美的菜，被人细细打磨。他感到捕食者对于猎物的重要性，他感到自己的存在再一次被证明，像打入他大腿内侧的图钉。他不禁发出愉悦的呻吟。

他喜欢王嘉尔急促的喘息，喜欢他扒他衣服时粗鲁的动作，喜欢他将他的短裤脱到膝盖就忍不住干他的激情，那是一种限制地点和季节的强烈需求。

他嗅着王嘉尔身上散发的汗味，那是皮肤分泌的油脂和汗水在阳光下互相洗刷蒸发进而发酵而出的一种饱含力量的气味，像一剂强力的药物打入他的神经和肌肉。如果不是这样，他的身体不会突然被灌入人为的力气，他此刻也不会像捕食者一样同样感到一种强烈的需求，他张开嘴咬住王嘉尔厚实的肩膀，进入他嘴里的空气、汗水和皮肤表皮的气味就像是食物一样令他的食欲同时被满足。

朴珍荣在这里能够得到的食物少之又少。因为他不是矿工，他不做工，当然也没办法直接获得食物。他获得食物的途径只有从其他矿工那里，当然他需要付出他的屁股。尽管对于同样也是随队的工作人员，这样的生活方式很不合理，但这是规定。

不过食物较少的好处就是像他们这样的一个群体不用花费多余力气去灌肠也能够有干净的屁眼可供人操，简单方便。他们这个特殊的群体是专门为了工人准备的。虽然同是男性，工作种类却大不一样，但却一直相安无事，人人都分得清楚。这里是不允许女人出现的，矿妓存在本身就已经是附加条件，谁都不希望多出张嗷嗷待哺的嘴。

朴珍荣靠在帐篷的撑杆上，向回过头的王嘉尔挥了挥手，他脸上懒洋洋的笑容就像西落的云霞。

王嘉尔第二次回过头的时候朴珍荣正被另一个矿工半抱着向帐篷里推。


	3. Chapter 3

03

王嘉尔又回到了被矿中的煤灰染黑了皮肤和嘴唇的工人的群体中。他们可能来自不同的国家，说不同的语言，但是总能如同分子密度极大的液体一样自动汇集成一个整体。

与自发和同一个国家的同胞聚集成一个小团体的人不同，在这个由煤矿而建立的有限的“社会”中，王嘉尔结交朋友更多的是取决于契合度与相似度。

他的这个小团体一共有三个人，除了他还有一个韩国人和一个印度人。他不会说韩语和印地语，而韩国人和印度人也都不会说中文，那个印度人倒是会说一点英文，但是他说的英文没有人能听得懂。

他们是因为一次事故而认识的。有一次爆破的时候疏散不及时，印度人差点被压在矿井下，王嘉尔和韩国人正好离得近，一个人拖着肩膀一个人抬着脚就这么给拎出来了。印度人的背部和屁股的衣服都被磨没了，好在没有引起人员死亡。

他们一开始交流全靠肢体语言，但是效率太低，并且驴头不对马嘴。好在他们的休息时间也并不多。后来吃饭的时候，王嘉尔拿着土豆说了句“又是土豆”，韩国人说“Gamja”，印度人说“Bodado”*。现在也多多少少学会了一些外语，外加手势日常沟通一般没有问题。

印度人不在，估计是去找帐篷了。因为工妓住着的地方和工人的聚集地相隔一段距离，较为独立，而且和只有顶棚的工人的住所不一样，他们四周都有防水的帆布围起，所以工人们都隐晦的将工妓称为“帐篷”。

当然给工妓配备帐篷不是认为同样是男人他们相对于工人就更加“细皮嫩肉”，而是嫖妓这一行为还是不便给他人看到较好。虽然所有人都知道帐篷里面发生的事情。

王嘉尔和韩国人一起抽了一支烟。这期间他们交流不多，无非就是旁边扎堆的日本人太聒噪，或者这里的虫子咬人很疼之类的话，没有任何新鲜的内容。

他们抽的是当地自产的烟，烟叶比一般的香烟要粗糙得多，燃烧的时候甚至能够听到噼啪的作响声，并且没有滤嘴，味道十分呛人。但长时间在封闭的环境下高强度的体力劳动和如沙漠中飞扬的沙粒般枯燥无味的生活使得他们的味觉开始渐渐失灵，或者他们只是需要另一个方面的刺激去弥补已经失去已久的乐趣，他们已与当地的气候和这当地的烟和平共处。

韩国人一直盯着一个帐篷。王嘉尔看过去，那不是朴珍荣的帐篷，他不知道那里面是谁，他不记得。

韩国人叫林在范，会用中文写自己的名字，但是不会说中文，也不会用中文读自己的名字。他在沙子上用中文写下自己的名字之后，王嘉尔也写下了自己的中文名字。林在范摇摇头，他除了自己的名字不认识其他汉字。

那个帐篷的帘子表面像是被一阵风吹过一样产生了一阵轻微的波动，然后便有一个人掀开帘子走了出来。

林在范将手里的烟屁股狠吸一口，用力捻灭在沙地上，侧头跟王嘉尔用韩语说了句“走了”，王嘉尔用中文简单应了一声，林在范便站起来向那个帐篷的方向走去。

在他要进去的同时另一个工人插在了他的前面，被他抓住领子推到了另一个帐篷前。他掀开帘子，因为长期使用而变得柔软的帘子表面又是一阵风吹过似的波动过去，然后便像什么事都没发生过一样。

王嘉尔穿着因反复被汗水浸湿而在表面凝结出许多细小的盐粒的背心，胸部侧面的肌肉因过于发达而无法被完全包裹住，从背心旁炫耀似的探露出来。厚实的胸肌将薄软的背心毫不留情的撑起，如同一头跃跃欲试的雄性肉食动物高昂的头部。

他每次细微的动作都会使他的肌肉产生细微的抖动，那伴随着他任何不经意的呼吸和牵扯而发生的抖动是在他不知情的情况下悄悄进行着，或是尽管他多少明白自己的肌肉和肉体会随着自己任何的带有生命力的活动而做出反应，但是他毫不在意。

而正是他这种对于自身拥有的强大的生命力、敏感的肉体神经和柔韧光滑的肌肉毫不在乎的态度，才使他显得更加骄傲且满身荣耀，才令他成为一个沐浴在耀眼的阳光下却不被灼伤的几乎不能称之为人的生物，他因为脱离了人类惯有的扎根于系统和道理的陋习而凌驾于人这一种族之上。

也正是他的拥有和他对于自身这种独一无二的拥有毫不在意的态度使他成为众人嫉恨的对象，他沐浴其中的光芒成为引导他的敌人寻找他血刃的灯塔。这种可以预见式的残忍的未来却使得他这种不被自身察觉的运动更加瑰丽。

他拥有的身体上那最上面一层表皮已经成为他的铠甲，他古铜色的皮肤在汗水的浸透下被昏黄的照明灯照得熠熠生辉。那种细腻又醉人的光泽好似琥珀色的酒液，时而神经性的抽动使得酒液像条细小的溪流一样潺潺流动。

他的这种看似静止的状态却蕴含了极其丰富的动态，充满了因为强烈的不安和冲动而彼此撞击进而爆发出耀眼光芒的分子，那种激进的态度和行动却只属于他的身体，而与他的思想没有丝毫关系。所以在他的思想能够保持温和与保守的同时，他的身体却背叛了他的初衷，在他无法察觉的角落里悄悄试探着解放自己原始且野蛮的本性。

这样看来如同他的思想事先就将战局计划并部署完备，只等待自己这具有强烈欺骗性的讨人喜爱的面孔引诱足够的猎物，便即将展开暴力席卷的统治。而事实上却恰恰是他顶端的思想受到了无谓的牵连。因此，比起他现在灵活的头脑和正常的智力，空白的大脑对于他这副身体来说会更加不易受到伤害。

而他如今运作无误的思想和他暴力的肉体成为一个整体完全是一个意外，导致他的存在正在孕育一个巨大的灾难。

*附注：Gamja是土豆的韩文发音，Bodado是potato的印度发音。


	4. Chapter 4

04

朴珍荣在起夜的时候被人从后面捂住眼睛和嘴巴强奸了。那人被脂肪覆盖的腹部在呼吸和动作的起伏间填充入朴珍荣向前弯曲的背部而形成的弧形凹陷中，他感到那人粘腻的体温和柔软的皮肉的触感正透过一层几乎薄到透明的衣料传到自己的背部和敏感的腰部，他竭力使自己远离，但他并没有抗拒这种侵犯。

他的肉体和精神都疲惫得如同失去弹性的稻草，恐怕这是一个连在这偏远的无人区进行廉价的嫖妓时那一点点食物或好处都吝啬付出的无赖。那人显然怕事又怕死，并且是初次行事，为了保险将朴珍荣的口目紧紧封住，甚至连同鼻子也一同捂住，朴珍荣感到自己体内的空气正在渐渐被消耗殆尽。

朴珍荣感到自己的眼睛感受到了微弱的光亮，微微挣动了一下便连口鼻也得到了解放。他尽量用现有的体力快速转过头，只看到那人仓皇逃跑的矮小的身影。

他回到自己的帐篷之后很快就睡着了，这个插曲对他没有造成多大影响，他的屁股已经不是他自己的了。他是为了被赞美的劳动和更加美好的未来而贡献出自己的身体，他是先驱者中的一员，他无私的付出和奉献使他成为在这片荒芜的土地中沉睡的工人的母亲。他用自己的汁水和肉体满足所有人的需求，对于不同的面孔他均一视同仁，张开温柔的怀抱容纳他们肮脏的身躯，成为他们无处宣泄的欲望和毒素的藏身处。

他是比这些人能够想象的形象中更加伟大的角色，而正是这种无法被传达给众人的思想才显得他更加仁慈。他足够宽容却被他人拒绝的思想反而赋予给他一种善良的悲剧性，这种光靠自身争取无法获得的悲剧性使他被夜晚温柔却孤独的月光笼罩住，成为了他人梦中因朦胧的视线而被神化的维纳斯。

他甚至在这种不受外界局限且凭借自身获得启发的羽化过程中参透了潜藏在内心深处的佛性，显而易见，这种能力将他与其他所有人都区别开。此时，他一个人构成了一个独立的世界，他的口中和他的指尖存在着属于他自身的最为坚固的堡垒。他不依靠任何人和事物所活着，实际上他也不被任何人所需要，被消耗的只是他的肉体，而他的内心却将包含了他肉体本身的这个宇宙全部吞噬。

他在这种因不被任何人理解而显得更加高尚的充满佛性的思考中获得了前所未有的精神的满足，他带着这种甜蜜的付出劳动的汗水和肠道内尚未干涸的精液迅速的进入了梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

05

珍荣啊，珍荣啊。这是王嘉尔会的为数不多的韩语中的一句，他总是这样称呼朴珍荣。不是朴珍荣，也不是珍荣，是珍荣啊。关键在于尾音略微拉长的语气词，用他金棕色的嗓音说出来时显得十分温柔。

朴珍荣一开始总是会被吓得全身一颤，那让他想起他岛上的父亲。王嘉尔的声音和他父亲的声音并不相似，口音也不相同，他的父亲使用的是他家乡的方言。也许是因为在海岛上因为海风较大，地广人稀，彼此之间说话不得不使用叫喊的方式才能够传达到对方的耳朵，而叫喊需要充足的气息，所以他的父亲叫他的时候为了使胸中的气息一丝不剩的被利用干净而也总在结尾加上一个语气词。如果他能够回忆的起来的话，这么叫过他的人不算少数，但是为什么王嘉尔总是让他感到害怕。

他想也许是王嘉尔总是这么叫他的原因，无论是平常见面打招呼或闲聊，或是作为做爱之前的礼貌的“前戏”。当然是最后一种可能性发生的次数最多。那种称呼作为精神方面的前戏使朴珍荣感到自己是作为一个对于王嘉尔来说独一无二的人和他水乳交融。他能够确定性无法带来爱，因为他和矿场如此多的人发生过物理上无法再更加深入的关系。

他有时觉得自己像是一个矿。那些矿工白天开采现实的矿，等到夜幕降临，便本着劳动光荣的精神去挖掘他身体深处的宝藏。他也想进入自己的身体里去看看，如果那里有如此吸引人的绚丽的珍奇，他不应该是最后一个知道的人。

性爱在缺乏新意又令人肢体疲惫的不断重复中成为人类交配这一行为的美化的形容词，朴珍荣几乎要相信性绝对不能产生爱，甚至与爱背道而驰。如果性越多，爱反倒越少。性爱性爱，也许这意味着性和爱并不是一体的，而是守恒的。

他很排斥王嘉尔这样叫他。原因说过，那令他感到害怕。更准确一点，从王嘉尔嘴里冒出的这三个字是他在此地唯一的恐惧的来源。而每当这次数多加一次，他的后颈处就会反向长出许多钝重却坚硬的刺深深扎入他的骨骼和血管中。

尽管他深知这遥远的无人区不是他的家乡，但他还总是会被王嘉尔欺骗。他总是在那一刹那立刻就回到了能够闻到咸腥海风的童年的家，回到他小小的矮桌前，他的母亲身上带着一种令他安心的好闻的洗涤剂和汗水交杂的气味。那时他看的最多的是天晴时湛蓝的海水和暴风雨前灰色的天空。他丝毫不想回忆过去的那种生活，因为他一点也不怀念，他厌恶自己那时的无知和庸俗的乐观。父母是提醒他懦弱无知的唯一的证据，所以当他回忆起时，他能够感到的只有恐惧。

后来他渐渐的陷入了无法得出准确答案的自我消磨中。当王嘉尔用他饱满而湿润的双唇安抚他的肩膀时，他脑中被一种想法强烈的侵占。那张嘴和那两瓣唇同时也是叫出他的名字的来源，是产生他的恐惧的唯一的工具，他如果能够消灭它，也许就能够不再恐惧。

可王嘉尔是那样的不设防，在开采他身体里的矿的时候会用那双被冲动染红的眼睛注视着他，朴珍荣不知道此时自己的眼睛是否看起来会同样如此，因为他是那样的想要哭泣。他体内泛起一阵温热的潮水，如果不是从他的下体，便是从他的眼睛里流出。他至今还不明白他想要哭泣的原因，也许是因为他是一块从大海中走出的巨大的结晶体，所以有许多无法排出的盐分，他需要如同鳄鱼流泪一样的方式去让自己能够平衡的活下去。

直到王嘉尔对他说出“我爱你”的时候——当然，在那之前也依然对他说了“珍荣啊”——那就像是在呼唤一颗脆弱的流星，恐怕流星会因为自己高声的诉说而在说出愿望之前提前溜走。

朴珍荣将王嘉尔利用闲暇时间制作的粗糙的工艺品挂在了床头，每当在与人做爱的时候总能够听到那些铁片发出笨重的声响。他突然被一种声音击中，他想，王嘉尔不会是真的爱他吧。

王嘉尔说出“爱”的时候那么轻易，就像是“我要吃饭”那么一件简单的事情，太过理所当然以至于完全不具有可信性。朴珍荣是不会依靠别人、依靠别人的爱活着的思想的灵体，如果成为那样，他将在日落之前就会湮灭。

可那时他突然想到，也许王嘉尔是真的爱他。不仅仅他总是说他爱他，不是因为他叫他名字的时候太过珍惜和温柔的语气，也不是他感受他身体的时候沉醉的表情和专注的喘息，更不是他放在他床头的丑陋的礼物。都不是。朴珍荣将自己的膝盖并在一起，也许是因为他希望王嘉尔能够爱自己。

但是在其余时候，尤其是在和王嘉尔做爱的时候——当然，他们大多数时间都在做这件事——他会感到那是一个阴谋。不是他想要让王嘉尔爱自己才去相信，这一切都是王嘉尔的阴谋。王嘉尔用那双柔软的唇和灵活的舌说出甜蜜的话语，再用那张不断开阖的嘴亲近他的身体，就像是将他说过的那些话都刻入他的身体里。也许就是在那时他已经在不知不觉中陷入了圈套。也许他应该相信，这是一个天大的阴谋。哦，可是他有什么，需要王嘉尔为他策划这样一个精心的阴谋。也许是因为他身体里还未燃烧的矿。

如果说朴珍荣有什么愿望的话，他最为希望的是。他轻轻掰开王嘉尔的下唇，露出他与皮肤相比更加洁白的牙齿，那些牙齿泛着宛如珍珠般的健康的光泽。他希望王嘉尔别再说他爱他了。别再说了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

朴珍荣时常穿着一件纯色短袖和一条宽大得能够从卷起的裤管中瞥见他的生殖器的短裤。他的床只够躺一个成年男人，有时候睡醒之后发现前一天没舍得吃放在床边的巧克力已经融化在他的颈窝里。但不仅仅是这样，往往当他抬起手臂时却无奈的发现巧克力被涂得到处都是。他像只猫一样舔舐自己的胳膊。

他像往常一样穿着普通而肮脏的衣服，他做好了准备，与其说是倾诉，倒不如说是测试更恰当一些。他到底是以一种什么样的心态、处于什么样的身份和地位去测试王嘉尔呢，他希望的结果是什么样的。或者说，就算他得到了令他满意的结果又能怎样呢，接下来的情节该怎样发展。他们通常是做爱，但如果和平常一样，他做这个测试又有什么意义呢。

或许他仅仅是想为自己枯燥而贫乏的生活寻找一些乐趣。

他从靠在床边的姿势转变为站起来的姿势。他走向阖起的帐帘，还差三两步走到就有人撩起帘子走进来，他没有仔细看是谁。那人展开有力的双臂抱住他，他在王嘉尔的怀中闭上了眼。

他没有提及自己被强奸的事，而是用极其平静的语调说，“我的母亲死了。”他本要说“妈妈”，但是到嘴边时斟酌了一下选用了“母亲”这个字眼。也许他是想要表示自己毫不悲伤的心境，“母亲”这个称呼要冷淡得多。

因为交通非常不便利，信件从他的家乡送达这里需要花很长时间，所以这个消息很可能是几个星期之前、甚至几个月之前发生的事了。

按道理说他至少应该会伤心，但事实是他平静得近乎异常，甚至从脚底生出一种快意，像朵云一样将他托起。他几乎要感到字面意思上真实的飘飘然了。

他的家庭里少一个人，他与这个世界的联系也随之割断一根，束缚住他的镣铐就被打开一个，他也就更自由一些。当他所有家人都不在了，那到时候他就会成为一个实实在在的自由身。

当然他倒不是排斥家人这种存在，他并不是建议所有人都为了寻找渴求无望的自由而去谋杀自己的家人。但是绝大多数时候家庭是生存在这个世界上的理由和责任。积极的一面是家庭支撑你如同寄生虫般单调、无聊、脆弱的生命，消极的一面是当你想要对这个世界放手，你会痛苦。所以为了自身和家人的双重解放，与其等待自己的死亡，不如期望家人的死亡。因为死了的才是赢家，受苦的只有活着的人。

他从十几岁开始就带着这种自我牺牲的思想不被其他人所理解，他从不辩解，因为他同样也不理解别人。只有他自己知道他是多么伟大，他渴望他的家人能够逃脱痛苦的循环，也希望自己能够寻获自由之身，也许那时他才能将自己作为人的这一重任从已被压歪了的肩上卸下。

他只是突然想到而将这件事作为一个事实平静的说了出来，这句话不在测试之内。但出乎他意料的，王嘉尔沉默的将他抱得更紧。他喜欢王嘉尔抱他的姿势和力度，他觉得王嘉尔的双臂像一团熊熊燃烧着的炽热而温柔的火焰，而他就在这团火焰的中心。他感到自己就要融化在这片熊熊烈火中。

王嘉尔说：“等工程结束，我们可以去看你妈妈。”他这句话说得磕磕绊绊，词不达意，他只会一些简单的韩文单词，但不会连成句子。朴珍荣起初不明白他的意思，但很快便反应过来。他以为自己可能是听错了。

朴珍荣拉开自己与王嘉尔之间的距离，直视他的双眼，那双专注的望着他的眼里有深琥珀色的光芒在轻轻晃动。西晒的阳光很厉害，从帐帘之间的缝隙之间钻进来，刺进他的眼里。朴珍荣突然觉得王嘉尔像是太阳，而他自己是被太阳的光所照亮的月亮。

这种认知使他豁然开朗。月亮只是因为反射了太阳的光才发亮，而他感受到的涌动的沸腾的光和热只来自于王嘉尔这一个普通而唯一的人类。朴珍荣终于明白自己是需要他的。他的手指沿着王嘉尔的脸的轮廓缓缓滑下，他想要抓住这束光，如同抓住一根吊在悬崖的绳索。

他早已将如同儿戏一般的测试抛之脑后，但王嘉尔却在测试发生之前就已经通过了它。与其说是默契，不如说是命中注定更为贴切。在这一个肮脏混乱、游离于人类社会之外的异类的荒土，王嘉尔像是一个童话般出现在他的眼前。倒不是说他如同王子般具有少女般极易破碎的浪漫情怀，而在于他令人难以置信但切实的存在这一事实。

也许换个人来爱朴珍荣，就无法令他信服，无法让他沉醉在温暖的糖浆般甜蜜的海水里。那毫无力量来源却又源源不断汹涌澎湃的激情和暴露在阳光下的灿烂的热爱，除了王嘉尔谁也无法提供。

他一边吝啬于向王嘉尔表达任何温柔的停留，一边又享受着王嘉尔忐忑不安却又专注强烈的投入。如果他能够独占那个高悬在空中的宽容照耀世人和树木的太阳，甚至让太阳围着他公转，也许他的生活就能够增添许多新鲜的乐趣。

所以他当然要接受他的提议。朴珍荣闭上双眼轻柔的将自己的脸与王嘉尔的脸颊相贴，他陶醉的用皮肤去感受从王嘉尔身上所传达出的热度，和他脸上细小绒毛的摩擦。王嘉尔依稀可闻的鼻息喷吐在他的耳边，带起他发丝轻微的抖动。他感到正在慢慢属于自己的这个生命体对于他所作的影响，就像身体的每个角落都紧贴在大地的中央，他牢牢与这个世界捆绑住。不同于被家庭所牵制的负担，这个绳索的开关完全由他一人掌握，主动权在他手里。

他被一根绳子吊着脖子悬在半空中，而王嘉尔在他的脚下奉献了自己的肩膀。


	7. Chapter 7

07

金有谦跑上离矿地不远处的废旧的砖墙上，撅着屁股向墙下的林在范做鬼脸。他穿着一件工字背心和极短的短裤。裤管底端因为皱褶而卷了起来，显得裤子更短。当他背过身撅起屁股时甚至能够看见露出的屁股外围的半圆形。

他肆无忌惮的笑着，手里拿着从林在范那里抢过来的棒棒糖。他们这里的食物大多是社会和政府资助的，也就是别人不要的。所以虽然糖果在这里显得格格不入，但是这也是他们的食物的一部分。

林在范眯着眼看向他，西斜的阳光刁钻的照射的角度使他的脸皱成一团，金有谦被那种景象逗乐了，进而愈发的大笑起来。他的声音宛如不知道自己将要被拔掉舌头的翠鸟，这是被变声期所遗忘的嗓音。

林在范无奈的向他招手，大概是说了许多次同样的话，所以当他说出让金有谦下去的话时他的声音并不大。毫无疑问的被金有谦忽略了。

远处的一声巨响夺去了他们的注意力，使他们都朝同一方向望去。黑色的烟缓慢的向空中攀升，金有谦以为是又一次爆破，所以看到这惹人注目的景象兴奋的鼓起掌来。但是一天的工作已经结束了。

当人们沉醉在无知中时，那是他们最开心的时刻。或许就算那阵爆破意味着流血和死亡，金有谦仍旧可以为它精彩的表演喝彩。林在范犹豫的回头看了他一眼，并没有立即赶回去。这时他感到一种单纯的不需要任何思考和缘由的快乐，抛开了道德伦理的约制。这或许意味着他人的痛苦，但罪恶的快乐却使得他的肢体和思绪更加轻盈，仿佛他已经脱离了人类社会的法律与约定俗成的道德的束缚，使他获得了一种以前从未尝试过的崭新的不含一丝杂质的快乐。

当他们回到营地时，才得知那并不是一次正常的爆破，甚至不是矿地自身引起的爆破。也许这块地域远离城市而靠近战争，或许这是二战甚至一站遗留下来的未成功爆炸的哑弹。在开工之前他们没有做任何关于炸弹的检测，当死了人之后才急匆匆的补做以前遗漏的工作。

大部分人都站在营地旁抽烟，表情皆为统一的劳动人民特有的忧虑与疲惫，这些都是活着的人。

王嘉尔最终在金有谦的床上找到了林在范。他被拉起来的时候阴茎从金有谦湿漉漉的洞里拔出来时还是依然兴致高昂着，仿佛对于突然失去紧致而温暖的环境的包围感到茫然若失，依然在可怜兮兮的吐出粘稠的液体。

他们站在离帐篷背面大概二十米距离的位置，周围偶尔走过一两个人，他们便皱着眉投去看不出情绪的观察的目光。林在范的裤子已经穿好了。

他们保持沉默的状态已经有三只烟的时间，脚下一地的烟头和没有被纸卷包好散落的烟叶。舌尖尝到的强烈的辛辣味道使得他们的舌头仿佛在口腔里不由自主的弹跳，这种刺激正是他们所需要的，也是当地的劣质烟所能提供的唯一的消遣。但随之而来的是从舌根处蔓延至整个口腔内部的苦涩，被刺激而大量分泌的唾液使得苦味变得更加难以容忍，便呸的一下将多余的唾液吐在开始沙化的土地上。在三只烟之后他们终于踩熄灭了最后一根烟头。

他们没有向彼此告别，只是当一个人转身离开的时候，另一个人便也会接着向相反的方向走去。

印度人死了。不规范的工作造成了小规模塌方，埋了五个人，扒出来三个，死了两个，印度人就是这其中之一。他被挖出来的时候正面朝上，鼻子和嘴里面都是黑色的煤灰和泥土。

林在范回到了金有谦的帐篷。他现在急切的需要安慰，他发现自己在过去的人生中没有哪一刻比现在这一刻更加需要充分且温柔的包裹。

他将自己依然热烫且坚硬的阴茎插入金有谦的身体。那一个小小的物体就像是沾湿了的海绵急剧胀大，或者像得到大海的鱼自由的游荡驰骋。那是用来连接两个人身体和灵魂的管道，要不然他此刻不会感到一丝丝暖流从金有谦的身体中从他的阴茎流入他的身体。或许他没有进入金有谦的身体，而是金有谦进入了他的，将自己如同稚儿般容易遗忘却无忧无虑的灵魂探入他的体内，把他快乐的秘诀分享给他。

这让林在范此刻产生一种自己正在被治疗的麻木感。那是一种将自己完全放任并丢弃的自在，因为自己在别人手中同时却能够确认安全的快乐。

金有谦呻吟的声音在林在范的耳边始终挥之不去，他终于明白那是因为他所处的当下正在确确实实的发生，而不仅仅是他燥热难安的一个梦，或者是他极度缺少睡眠时产生的幻想。他将一只手覆上金有谦洁白无瑕的脖子，那是一种在这里极其少见的白色，几乎随时都要从中迸溅出纯白的乳液。他的怒火因此而被点燃。

但现在金有谦因为激烈的运动变得不是那么纯粹的白，那将要蒸腾出雾气的粉色，和似乎想要用力挣破皮肤的束缚般的青筋。他连青筋都是白色的，他的皮肤像是一层穿在他身上的布，将他变成一个只生活在自己的世界的玩偶。

林在范发现金有谦的皮肤似乎已沾染上棕色和灰色的阴影，由于光线的移动而看不真切。他终于放下心来。没有什么是无法改变的东西，如果能够改变那就没有什么是无法被污染的。而金有谦那张极度少见的白得如同将要像一朵刺眼的烟花立即激烈绽放的皮也终于被污染了。

他的哲学再一次从现实的生活中得到了证实，而那就是他可以获得的最难能可贵的安慰。

他把自己又深又重的送进金有谦的身体里，他急切汲取的方式就像是病入膏肓的病人。他从金有谦体内寻求的不是肉体上欲望的释放，而是深受教导的病人主动要求治疗和配合的赞赏。精液射入金有谦体内，恰如药液流入林在范的血管。

林在范抽出自己软了的阴茎，眨了眨被汗水浸湿的眼睛，看着金有谦微笑着说：“谢谢。”

他们都是韩国人，所以交流起来没有丝毫障碍。虽然在这过程中需要交流的时候并不多，并且操一个说着你听不懂的语言的人是一件非常性感的事。

他以前和一个黑皮肤的阿拉伯人上床，那个女人一边呻吟一边快速说着他听不懂的语言。那让他对于性爱这件事本身十分专心，野心和兴致都被有效的激发出来。他能够感觉到自己的肌肉在不断的膨胀，灵魂在头顶上方游荡，他将自己的热情完全释放，他感到前所未有的放松和惬意，就像他不属于他自己。

他像头野兽一样全身心的投入到纯粹的性爱中，高昂着头将女人的声音抛在脑后，他从未如此刻拥有过可以被他灵活运用的力量。他感到自己是世界的中心，正在和它合二为一。他毫无顾忌，仿佛仅用双腿就可以驰骋在没有尽头的公路上。因为他不需要被理解，他也无法被理解，他和那个正被他操也正在操他的阿拉伯女人无法理解对方任何的表达哪怕一句话。而这正是这场史无前例的性爱的精华所在，正是因此才让他突破了自我的限制成为了一个单纯且自由的性爱工具。

但此时他无法再现那时的激情，因为他和金有谦彼此都可以理解对方的语言。这种方便给他带来的现实感太过强烈，他像一个流浪太久的顽童又被压进沉重的身体里。这并不是他退而求其次的理由，他又找到了新的乐趣，这才是他宁愿等待也要操进金有谦的理由。

他抚摸金有谦的方式和操他的体验让他感觉自己像在强奸一只没有抵抗能力的幼猫，但他并不会承认自己有恋兽癖的倾向。

金有谦正大口喘息着，他将自己毛茸茸的头发在肮脏的床单上蹭了蹭，说：“不用谢。”那张床单因为长时间的使用和揉捏而变得十分柔软，但上面却又有一些无法被擦去的精斑干涸后便硬化。

突然金有谦咯咯的笑起来，林在范不知道是什么事令他如此开心。他清脆的笑声像一串被微风吹起的风铃那样简单而毫无深层的意义。他想读懂其中的含义。

金有谦正沉浸在余韵过后的晕眩中，即使他并没有射精，甚至没有勃起，他依然能够在此时捕捉到短暂被解放的愉悦。他伸了一个懒腰，他用一条腿抵在林在范的腹部将他轻轻推了出去，他一边打着哈欠一边含糊不清的说：“再见。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

离矿地几公里外有一片湖泊，或者称作池塘更加贴切。朴珍荣徒步走到那里，周围空无一人，只有池塘旁边长着一些丑陋的绿色植物，像矮小的侏儒一般笨拙的摇晃着干枯的身体表示羞涩的好感。他慢慢走进水里，直到头顶被完全淹没。那平静的黑色水面如同一张贪婪的大嘴，将与周围失去色彩的事物形成强烈对比下而显得温和柔弱的朴珍荣残忍的吞噬进去。

如果要说这世界是不公平的，王嘉尔希望此刻是最不公平的。他尾随朴珍荣而来，看着黑色而平静的水面毫无例外的将他一同吞了下去，像其他主动投入湖里的人一样，甚至和掉入其中没有生命不会呼吸的物体一样，竟然没有丝毫区别对待。这时没有一丝偏颇的绝对公平却像是个极具讽刺意味的黑色幽默的情节。他的月亮是不会落入水中的。

他慢慢走向前——他并不是见死不救，或是感到朴珍荣对于他来说可有可无。他只是对于朴珍荣进入湖中并且不再浮上水面这件事还无法确定，他只是在等。也许朴珍荣会从那片锻炼成油一般粘稠的水里重新露出他有弹性的身体。如果是那样那他贸然进入这片风景就太没有绅士风度了。

这个过程持续了几秒钟。尽管这客观的几秒钟在王嘉尔的感受来看异常漫长。并且因为对于结果的不确定的忐忑而令这几秒更加难熬，令他如坐针毡，坚强的他如同失去母亲的孩子正在依靠本能般的酝酿眼泪。他就要为他落泪，这是男性本能中毫无来源和理由的逞强和骄傲所禁止的。而他就要打破这项禁忌，从而证明他确实爱他，爱他到死。

但朴珍荣错失了这个机会，他突然浮出了水面。水面被打破时的破裂声震耳欲聋，水滴像破碎的玻璃般滴落在坚硬的水面上，制造出持续并刺耳的打击声。朴珍荣微张着口呼吸，从他身上流过的水如同滑落的华衣，然后他被剥除干净。薄透的衣物紧贴在他的皮肤上，却丝毫不令人失望，甚至使得记忆中他的裸体更加令人期待。

他像一块被肮脏的泥水浸透的蛋糕。他被打落，他被玷污，他身上的霉斑与青苔不影响他甜美的气味。

朴珍荣转过脸来，将右半边的脸对着王嘉尔，但眼睛却看着因涟漪而波动不已的湖面。他的整张脸被一层淡淡的发着荧光的略带蓝色和灰白的雾所覆盖住，他眉眼中浓重的慈悲的宽容和唇边欲言又止的温柔就被笼罩在其下，使得他几乎不像是活在人间的人，更像是夹杂在人间和冥府之间的通道的生物，仿佛摸上去都是如同月光一般的微凉，随时会被再次沉没进无常的水里。

王嘉尔想走向前，亲吻他的唇和他的手指。他想跪在他的脚边，从口中吐出他鲜活的跳动的心脏。他要朴珍荣牵住他的绳索。他要做他的狗。他要千百次的在他耳边说他爱他，他要抚摸遍他身体的每一个角落，直到朴珍荣的身体泛起红色的印记，直到他因为他的一次呼吸一个动作而喘息，直到他终于对他爱他这件事深信不疑。

他陪朴珍荣一起坐在岸边的土丘上，朴珍荣身上依旧是湿淋淋的。也许干了一些，但在这种湿热的天气下又不断出汗，分不清哪些是水哪些是汗。王嘉尔抓起他的手，将他的手握在掌心里，低下头做出要亲吻他的手的姿态，朴珍荣缩了一下，但仍被王嘉尔牢牢攥在手里。

他们通常是在做爱，但此时亲吻手指的举动似乎比直接的插入与射出更加亲密。像是将他的那根东西插入到朴珍荣的脑子里，在里面肆意的翻搅，直到他头昏目眩，五脏六腑都被叫做王嘉尔的奇怪而又独特的生物强奸透彻。是的，他感到这种行为是对自己的强奸，甚至比那个在午夜蒙住他的脸强奸他的无名男子的行为更加恶劣。

将自己投入的迟疑和还未反复确定是否值得深入的安全感的缺失使得他排斥这种强奸对于他的改变，他在未决定之前是不会让别人擅自在自己的每个器官每个细胞上都留下名字的。而一旦变成那种局面，他就再也不是他自己的了。他会成为别人的奴隶，成为攀附着他人而活的寄生动物。渴求的张着嘴，希冀他能够赐予自己一点微不足道的爱。他会变成爱的奴隶，被爱操纵，失去他的地位和乐趣，失去他自己。

王嘉尔有时会在兴致正浓的时候一边将他抵在坚硬的物体上深入的操他，一边在他耳边说着“你是我的婊子是我的鸡”之类的话。他在说“婊子”和“鸡”这些词的同时会加大下身挺进的力道，他毫不掩饰自己的喘息和他的欲望，他的声音和气息几乎能够变成实体钻进朴珍荣的耳朵里。

朴珍荣喜欢这种直接的方式，耳朵和眼睛被王嘉尔炽热的气息所灼烫。兴许是他的器官受到了来自王嘉尔的影响所起了连锁反应，他眼睛的温度也渐渐升高，直到视线被模糊。他感到脸颊一丝流畅的轻抚，他才知道自己在流泪。

那时候他了解到自己是享受来自王嘉尔的抚摸和给予的，那种别人无法提供的专注的投入和有力的占有。他在被占用的同时获取了属于自己的主动权，他被赐予了拨弄方向盘的权力。他在强硬的暴力和侮辱中将自己的身心毫无保留的交了出去，在被野蛮的操纵中抛弃了沉重的负担和自尊。他被赐予了全新的身份。在身体被击碎和蹂躏的同时他仿佛成为了一个异常圣洁而完美的形象。他感受到自己被强烈的需要。他感到被爱。

可是王嘉尔平常却又是那么温暖轻快的宽容他，追逐他，和说着“你是我的婊子”的王嘉尔没有丝毫相同之处。他好奇王嘉尔是怎样才能够做到将这些不同的角色完美的区分开，并熟练的扮演好。或许他自身就有这样不需要刻意控制的才能，将坚硬的暴力和灿烂的温柔奢侈的同时拥有，再将这样一种特殊的才能都在一个人身上加以运用深造。被他爱着的人该是什么感受呢。就像一种独一无二的口味的糖果，尝起来会是种怎样天崩地裂的体验呢。

朴珍荣依然面对着一个悬而未决的疑案，就好像在此刻的时空中与王嘉尔共存的人不是他一样。他要将自己从王嘉尔的眼中抽离，才能够保持自己的安全性。


	9. Chapter 9

09

金有谦死了。死因不明。

第一个见到尸体的是朴珍荣。他一大早去找金有谦的时候发现他的皮肤十分冰冷，而这种现象在这片地区炎热的天气下是非常反常的。

负责这项工程的人安排人处理了金有谦的尸体，然后就没有人再知道他的去向。

林在范用一只手掌用力推动着那面金有谦曾爬上过去的砖墙，那面墙已经破烂不堪，在潮湿的雨季被雨水肆无忌惮的侵蚀过，再经过了炎热的夏季的高温，内里早已腐朽殆尽，他这一推竟然有碎裂的砖块噗嗤噗嗤的掉落下来。

他们抽了一支烟便离开了那里。那就是他们凭吊的方式。

他们的身体和心脏都已在风沙的腐蚀下渐渐变得空洞、麻木，死亡对于他们来说似乎已经司空见惯，甚至有时候可以作为一件值得欣赏的令人愉悦的表演。死亡无法令他们再次活着。做爱不能，工作不能，无论什么事物或改变都无法令他们从被腐化的心灵中获得重生。

朴珍荣也许是与金有谦相处时间最多的一个人，他像是送走自己折好的纸船一样目送金有谦渐渐远去。他在王嘉尔和林在范的身后又再次回过头看了一眼，就在太阳正在落下去的那个位置，太阳正好歇在墙上的一处，那是金有谦曾经的游乐场。他经常站在那里俯视着矿场和营地，舒展开他年轻的身体，他白皙的肤色被夕阳余晖下的阴影渐渐侵蚀，直至和灰黑的夜色融为一体。

没有人是不能够被改变的，就像没有什么东西是永恒的。没有什么永垂不朽的英雄，没有一成不变的记忆，这个世界如同不断摇晃的机器，它将要崩塌。

朴珍荣从那片不断剥落的城墙中看到毁灭的阴影，他相信那一定是终极的毁灭才会显现的残影。或许这个世界正是因为奔赴一场自己的葬礼才存在，就像人是为了痛苦而才追求幸福。

人将除却快乐的其余所有感受——包括平乏和孤独——都归类到痛苦的行列，对于曾经拥有过的极限的快乐永不满足，而一时体验过的痛苦却历久弥新，放在嘴边咀嚼着念念不忘，如同反刍的牛羊。这不正是证明了人类生来就是为了追求痛苦的吗？

痛苦令人痛苦，但痛苦却比其余任何感受都更加深刻长久，就像生命中除了痛苦外皆是空白，或是早已被痛苦填满。但人真的能够一直痛苦吗？被外界赐予的痛苦总是一时的，更加具有破坏性的应该来自于我们自身。我们的记忆和身体对于放弃那段痛苦的经过坚决抵抗，将生命用痛苦填满的始作俑者正是我们自身。

而就算我们能够理解其中的缘由，却还是苦苦不放手，这不正是说明了永久而纯粹的痛苦就是我们所一直追寻的吗？但我们却被蒙在鼓里，看不到这个真相，继而更加深入痛苦的漩涡中。苦苦追寻自己想要的所谓“幸福”——实际上是痛苦——却总以为自己从未得到，不正是痛苦的核心所在吗？ 

因为获得了这种思想，朴珍荣得到了片刻释然。他相信金有谦是在空洞的不需要任何思考的快乐中奔赴最后的目的地，他早于他们抵达那片未知的乐土，只留下他们独自受苦。


	10. Chapter 10

10

朴珍荣讶异于外面的嘈杂，便走出帐篷查看。但是那些嘈杂的声音并不是来自于矿工，往常这个时候的矿工都在矿下工作，但此时他们却都闭着眼睛赤裸着身体互相堆叠着躺在营地旁的空地上。其中有些人还穿着底裤，像是从睡梦中被拉出来的。而那些杂声来自于很多朴珍荣没见过的人，大多是当地人。

他跑向王嘉尔的住处，但中途被人拦下。那个人是曾经“光顾”过他的营地的众多负责人之一，在他上面还有这次工程的总负责人。他将一团被揉皱的纸塞进朴珍荣的手里，把他往反方向推，并小声且快速的说着：“快走！注意别被其他人看到！千万别吃营地的食物和水。”

朴珍荣低下头看向手里的纸团，他松开手，那是几张当地的钱币，面值很大。

他问那个人发生什么了，那人只说了几句简单的话，大概是工程失败了，国家要消除证据。朴珍荣还有很多疑问，但被那人推着不得不向前走。

他终究还是没有找到王嘉尔，无法确定他是不是还活着。或许他还活着，或许他也像他一样幸运，能够从谁那里得到一些帮助悄悄的离开这里。但他知道死亡的可能性更大。营地几乎已经空了，远处还有枪声。

他在逃跑的过程中向后看了一眼，营地的帐篷已经升起了黑色的烟，很快火舌就冒了出来。那里将要被付之一炬，包括曾经生活在那里的人，他们将会从历史中被抹去，没有人知道他们最终去了哪里，结局如何。他们被完全同世界隔离。

他转回头向着村落的方向奔跑，他的体力难以支撑着他在需要躲避那些人追杀的同时抵达百里之外的村庄。而更令他感到恐惧的是一旦王嘉尔死去，他将难以再次寻找到自己存在的意义。王嘉尔的灵魂和思想都已离他远去，只剩下无法思考的肉体留在那片即将被毁灭的地域。

他甚至能够想象出王嘉尔依然强壮而健美的身体如同一块廉价而无名的肉一样被堆压在失去了颜色的肉体之上。他不再具有独特的唯一性，他失去了自己的名字，成为他人眼中一具需要处理的尸体。他的眼睛无法再映出夺目的光辉，他的双唇无法再对他倾吐甜蜜的情话，甚至他的肉体也将会腐烂发臭，直到变为灰烬。那具没有思想的肉体也不会记得曾经居住在其中的灵魂有多爱他，那发生过的一切都将与梦境无异。除了他存在本身，没有任何证据能够证明。当他本人也全然忘记的时候，那曾经确切的事实就会彻底沦为一缕悄然消逝的轻烟。

他尝试过被强烈的需求和灿烂的热爱，他感受过那种愉悦的感受，而这些都即将离他远去。如若他将不再被爱，无法再次体验被渴望的拥抱和全然的占有，那他的生命还有什么意义。如果他将不再被爱。

他停下了脚步，转过身。这时他已经离营地有很长一段距离了。他尽量贴着地面和营地的外围奔跑，他想要去找王嘉尔。就算找到的是他的尸体，他也想要再次感受一下那被爱的满足感。如果结局总是毁灭，他希望能够和王嘉尔相拥而眠。

他小心越过了燃烧着的营地，他看到了之前用尸体堆成的人山。但可惜的是，那些尸体已经被火焰包围，甚至传来肉的香味。

他的脸上露出了微笑。枪响了。

他倒下的时候依然有射出的子弹打中了他。那些射击的人就像是为了乐趣而射中他一样，不断在一个肉体上浪费着子弹。

朴珍荣在那片熊熊燃烧着的火焰中看到了倒塌的城墙，他知道他们终将走向灭亡，而灭亡如期而至。

END


End file.
